A transceiver may transmit various signals to control one of the functions of a remote electronic device (e.g., a garage door opener). The transceiver may have physical buttons, each of which may trigger the transmission of a command signal to actuate one function at the remote electronic device. One technical issue may be that assigning each function of the remote electronic device to separate physical buttons may result in fewer buttons available to control other functions of the remote electronic device or other, multiple electronic devices.